


Buck Up Buddy

by MadBiscuitLady



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reibert - Freeform, references to early 2000s pop/punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBiscuitLady/pseuds/MadBiscuitLady
Summary: Tumblr prompt-fill "Reiner singing song of your choice to Bertolt to cheer him up!"





	Buck Up Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Found an old tumblr prompt from last July that I never uploaded here, so enjoy if you haven't seen it already, or enjoy it all over again if you have.

Reiner knew something was off when Bertholdt returned home after class. He had slipped inside, dropping his bag on the floor and going straight to their room, shutting the door behind him without saying a word.

Now Reiner was well-versed in all manner of what he dubbed “Bertl-isms.” They had been dating for ages, and had been friends since they were knee high. Reiner probably knew his boyfriend better than he knew himself. There were times to intervene, and times to give Bertholdt space, but this was not one of those times.

He crept over to the bedroom door, and gave it tap, “Bertl?”

He opened the door a crack and poked his head in, “Everything okay?”

Bertholdt was flopped across the bed on his stomach, face in a pillow, “Not really.” came the muffled response.

Reiner joined Bertholdt, sitting beside him on the bed and began gently stroking his hair. “What’s going on?”

A sigh, “I’m just having a hard time with my database class. Normalization is destroying my grade and I need this class for my major.”

Oh lord…Reiner wasn’t computer illiterate, but he wasn’t going around monkeying with databases or whatever it was that Bertholdt was studying. He had seen those textbooks sprawled all over the kitchen table and thought it made calculus look like a walk in the park, not to mention he still had no idea what SQL and PHP meant much less stood for.

“That sounds shitty.”

“It is shitty. It’s super subjective, and I end up second guessing how to organize all of my tables, so it takes forever to get through anything.”

Bertholdt sighed again before rolling onto his back, a sign he was starting to perk up from his initial slump.

“Lay here with me for a little while?”

Reiner smiled down at him, “Of course.” He flopped over so that they were shoulder to shoulder, “Mind if I turn the radio on?”

Bertholdt shifted so that he could rest his head on Reiner’s shoulder, “Go for it.”

Not really wanting to move, Reiner managed to reach over and hit the button for the radio, some random off-brand that had a dock for Bertholdt’s old iphone, with his big toe. Success.

An old song Reiner hadn’t heard in forever was on, and decided if one thing would get Bertholdt relatively chipper again, it was some lame singing.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I’ll be back at a quarter to eleven, I’m half-drunk, I can’t see straight, I hear a zero with a capital z, singing songs from the balcony as the city crumbles under thepowersofanevildoctorrocketsciencemonster with the abilities to destroy the entire universe.” He booped the end of Bert’s nose on the last word.

Bertoldt just shook his head and stifled a laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m _your_ dork.”

“Yes you are.” He reached over and laced his fingers with Reiner’s.

They laid there in companionable silence for a few minutes before Bertholdt spoke again.

“I’m going to start seeing a tutor after class. I guess that means we won’t be eating dinner together, so you’ll have to cook for yourself for awhile.”

“Heavens to Betsy, however will I manage?” Reiner teased.

“Just don’t live on instant mac and cheese okay? That stuff will kill you.”

“Nah I figured I could just live off of baconators. Should be fine, the internet told me so.”

Bertholdt’s brow furrowed, “I know you’re kidding, but that still offends me somehow?”

“Because they’re a heart attack in convenient sandwich form. Speaking of which, dinner?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve bacon or more goofy singing.”

“I make no promises on that last one.”

“Very well, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first song that popped into my head that was cheerful and silly, something I can see Reiner getting behind was [Capital H by Motion City Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhAPHAZXxhs).


End file.
